


If Only There Was Someone Out There Who Loved You

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: “I’m disappointed, Doctor Senku, I really am,” he sighed, “but if you must know, I will tell you in a way even a chimpanzee would understand: Mr. Gen betrayed you.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	If Only There Was Someone Out There Who Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an evil!Gen fic based on some scenes that came to me when I was trying to sleep, but then when I was writing this I felt bad so instead I made it sad... Not sure if that's better or worse. I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> [Versión en español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890245)

_Not now._

It was a mantra that Senku began to repeat inside his head whenever Gen was around.

It all began with the observatory, or at least, that’s what he would say if someone asked. He really didn’t want to think about _when_ exactly it started because then he would get immersed in his memories from the first time they met and analyze their every little interaction in search for an answer that wasn’t important. At least, for now.

Referring to the observatory as a pivotal point in their relationship was satisfying enough. After all, it was until then that he could still believe that Gen would try to betray him and was pleasantly surprised when not only he didn’t, but also gave him what was probably the most meaningful gift he had received ever since he was revived.

After that, he was certain that those stupid feelings only grew, slowly but steadily, as Gen stayed by his side, asking questions even if he didn’t always understand his answers, giving a hand whenever he could despite his complains about labor, smiling and reading his mind almost effortlessly.

Senku secretly blamed his bad luck for this, because of course he, who never felt something akin to love before, had to fall in the worst possible time. Because that was the main problem, wasn’t it? He first had to focus on stopping Tsukasa, now he had to revive humanity, and afterwards he would still have to go to the moon to defeat Whyman to make sure they never attacked them again. There was no time for his mind to think about Gen’s smile or how nice it would feel to hold him close.

And Gen knew that too and, if his actions were of any indication, probably felt the same way. So instead of crossing the line Senku so carefully drew, he simply stayed by his side without ever acknowledging what they both knew.

It was better this way.

Once everything was over, they could indulge in whatever they were feeling.

But not now.

***

But things don’t always go as planned.

When have they ever?

They were going to capture Xeno and secure their victory but instead, even before they could send Tsukasa, Ukyo, Hyoga and Suika to their mission, they were seized up and captured by the enemy, their sudden attack being both overwhelming as unexpected. It was as if they knew exactly where to strike, who were their best warriors as well as every hiding spot of their ship.

“I will never join you and good luck finding out the depetrification formula,” were Senku’s words when Xeno finally came to visit him in his secluded cell.

After their capture, Senku was separated from the rest of his friends, which could only mean that they knew exactly who he was.

“It’s not as if I couldn’t do it,” Senku knew that was true, but right now it was his only winning card left. “But I already know it, Mr. Gen told me himself.”

Senku felt his blood froze.

The final piece falling into place.

They must have realized that what Gen said about Taiju being their science leader was a blatant lie and his cover as a spy blew up as a result. Was he then tortured for information? That would certainly explain their successful and almost effortless attack. However, Senku’s mind couldn’t focus on that. He felt dizzy, thinking about what they could possibly have done to Gen to extract all that information, and most importantly, whether he would still be alive after he was no longer useful to them.

“What did you do to him?!”

“You are angry, that’s not an elegant look for you,” Xeno commented with evident amusement on his voice.

“Answer the damn question, what did you do to Gen?!”

Xeno had the dignity to look surprised at his outburst.

But then he smiled again, this time with something that Senku could only recognize as pity.

“He really did a number on you, did he? Who would have thought that the kid who always wrote me talking about the importance of being rational and logical would fall for the source of his own doom?”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” He had never felt like this before. His fists were trembling as he clenched them with a force that left his knuckles practically white.

Xeno refusing to give him any straight answer wasn’t helping at all.

“I’m disappointed, Doctor Senku, I really am,” he sighed, “but if you must know, I will tell you in a way even a chimpanzee would understand: Mr. Gen betrayed you.”

“Ha! Do you really expect me to believe that?” What was he trying to accomplish with this? They had already won. Was this some kind of psychological tactic to make sure he had surrendered completely? Or some twisted way to finishing ‘breaking his spirit’?

“It’s worse than I thought,” Xeno murmured, almost sounding concerned. “I understand he can be charming, he’s truly an elegant liar, but to be this blind…”

“If that’s the truth, then where is he?” Whatever game Xeno wanted to play, he didn’t care. Right now, he wanted to know that Gen was alright. That Gen wasn’t…

Xeno’s calculating eyes stared at him, looking for an answer for a question he didn’t voiced. His disappointed sigh made it clear that he didn’t like what he found.

“Very well, I will call him if that puts you at ease. Maybe then we can have a proper talk,” as soon as those words were spoken, Senku’s mind began to count the seconds, probably in a desperate attempt to calm himself.

If Xeno was telling the truth, then Gen was alive. Probably hurt, but well enough so that he could make his way back to the cells… or maybe they will carry him? Senku definitely didn’t want to think about that.

It wasn’t long before Xeno’s return. He heard his heavy footsteps down the hall, accompanied by lighter ones that he recognized instantly.

Gen was safe, yet the relief was short-lived.

When they arrived, Xeno had an unreadable expression on his face that Senku didn’t bother to decipher. Right now, he could only focus on Gen, who was standing closely behind Xeno.

Similar to how he used to move around him.

It didn’t feel right.

“My, my, Senku-chan~ I didn’t know you missed me that much,” Gen said smiling as if they were back in the village talking about their next big project and not trapped by a foreign enemy.

He looked… good. Too good.

Senku immediately felt guilty for thinking that.

However, the rational part of his mind was already looking for clues, any clue, that Gen was or had been in danger.

Because that was it, right?

“I imagine you will want some privacy to talk,” Xeno’s voice startled him. “I’ll come back later,” he added, Senku wasn’t sure if it was a warning directed to Gen or him.

“Okay, he’s gone. Now, could you explain to me what is going on?”

“I gotta say, Senku-chan, I thought you were smarter than that,” Gen answered with a dramatic sigh.

“Gen you don’t have to keep on with this farce, Xeno is already gone,” he was sure, he counted his steps and knew exactly how long it took him to get in and out.

“I’m afraid this is not a farce, Senku-chan,” Gen laughed, making him feel a knot in his stomach.

Senku clenched his jaw, staring straight into his eyes, looking for a sign that he was lying, that maybe he was still afraid of being heard by the enemy.

Maybe that was it. Even if Xeno had left, he could still have some form of primitive microphones hidden there to listen to them.

But then again, Gen would still give him a sign.

He was always good at improvising.

“Then explain it to me, why now? Why not when we were fighting against Tsukasa or… Mozu or Ibara?”

“You and I both know that neither islander would have been benevolent with me once they had accomplished their objectives, and regarding Tsukasa-chan, I admit it was a risky bet, but you were the most the most convenient option. Sure, Tsukasa-chan had brute strength, but give it a winter or two and I would have been dead by pneumonia or worse without your science at hand.”

His stomach twisted some more.

This couldn’t be happening.

“Then why have you been helping me so much?”

“What was I supposed to do? Let you die and lose everything I have worked for?”

“Still you… you didn’t have to-!”

“I didn’t have to _what_ exactly? Secure my position? Sit close to you to foster a sense of solidarity? Comment on what you do to keep you engaged? When you said you read my book, did you mean it or you weren’t paying attention at all?”

“But… but the observatory,” he spoke without thinking, returning once more to that moment to which he was holding on like a lifeboat.

“Are you serious? Have you ever considered that it was never about you?”

“What are you talking about?” He knew that he shouldn’t ask more any questions, that it would be better if he just told him to leave. But he couldn’t. He needed to find a fallacy in what he was saying, a sign amongst all that cold rationality that proved that all those years weren’t just a big lie.

“The villagers evidently love you and I can understand why. You arrived out of nowhere in all your scientific glory, cured their lovely priestess and then turned out to be the son of one of their beloved founders. Quite an entrance, didn’t you? However me, who was a stranger and a former spy of their enemy, had to gain their trust, and what better way to do so than pretending to be blindly loyal to their adored chief? It wasn’t even that hard, I just had to go around and say ‘I have an idea, let’s make a surprise for our dear Senku-chan’ and boom, they did no longer see me a threat at all!”

“Wh-what? But I thought you…”

“You thought that I _what_ , Senku-chan?” Gen chuckled cruelly, before shaking his head. “Don’t tell me you actually thought I had feelings for you.”

Senku didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. His face was probably all Gen needed.

“Aww, I’m sorry, Senku-chan, you’re sweet but I’ve always had my eyes on the winning side. You understand, right? I’m sure I told you that when we first met.” Gen said resting his chin on his hand. “Your science used to be the supreme weapon but now that’s no longer the case, is it?” He continued, ignoring Senku’s shaking figure. “So, no hard feelings, right?”

If it wasn’t for Gen's continuous talking, the room would be cold and almost soundless.

“But don’t worry, I’m sure they won’t kill you if you behave, so just give Xeno-chan what he asks for and everything will be alright.”

***

On his way back to his room, courtesy of Xeno, he could feel the glares on his back. Some were of pure hatred and disappointment from his former allies, others of suspicion and distrust from his new ones.

But his smile stayed on his face. This wasn’t anything new to him.

However, once he was safe in the privacy of his room, Gen let out a shaky breath and let his mask fall.

It was finally done.

This way no one would be hurt by Xeno’s soldiers and their weapons.

They hated him, sure, but they were safe and that was the only thing that mattered.

“I’m sorry, Senku-chan,” he murmured sitting on the floor and wrapping his arms around himself.

Once again, he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think! 😊  
> You can also reach me on [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) as @fieryjeanne  
> Have a great day! ✨


End file.
